One-Time Offer
by bluemagicrose
Summary: "You hate me. I know. That doesn't mean you can't like this."


The two of them stumbled into the room, their lips fused together in a heated kiss. Kai backed Bonnie up until her knees touched the bed and she let out a shocked gasp at the end of their movement. She looked up into his gray eyes and saw excitement and lust. His hands rolled over the hills and valleys of her body as she moaned. His touch was electric and she could feel tiny strains of his magic wrap itself around the two of them pulling them closer together.

She sighed. "How is this happening? Why do I want this?" Bonnie pulled Kai down into another bruising kiss, trapping his bottom lip between her teeth before finally letting go. "Why do I want this?"

"An inquisitive drunk. It suits you," Kai answered, stealing another kiss on her too soft lips before she pushed him away from her, the bonds of his magic breaking.

"I told you, I know how to hold my alcohol. I'm not drunk. I know what I'm doing."

Kai gave her a look between curiosity and mischievousness. "Then why are you doing this Bon?" He made his way back to her and rested his hands on her hips. He jerked her forward and Bonnie could feel his arousal through his pants. His hands moved up to her shoulders, lodging in between them and his suit jacket that was still keeping her warm. He threw it across the room, not paying attention to where it landed. His hands then traveled up to her hair, two inches longer than when she came back home, and wrapped it around his fingers pulling her head back just enough to force her to look at him.

"If you know what you're doing," Kai began, "why are you doing this? Why are you about to fuck the man you hate most in the world?"

Bonnie slapped Kai, hard enough he took a stumble back, his hands pulling out of her hair. They stood in a face off, heavy panting filling the silence that was nothing like what they endured in the prison world. Bonnie watched the smirk play on Kai's lips. She saw a flash of red and tried to slap him again, but he caught her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Don't do that again, Bon."

"Or what?" A smirk of her own graced Bonnie's face. Kai's eyes flicked to Bonnie's lips and they were kissing again, this time Kai taking dominance. His arms circled the tiny woman finding the zipper to the tight red dress he thought about taking off her all day. He pulled the zipper down slowly before tugging the dress off, letting it fall Bonnie's feet and leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra and panties.

"Fuck." Bonnie was curves from head to toe, toned legs, tight stomach, and firm and perky breasts. She was the girl Kai dreamed of ever since his real teenage years. He was never into the bottled blondes the permeated his 1980s youth. He wanted women like Bonnie.

He placed a shaking hand on her lower stomach and slid it up until he was touching her scar. _His_ scar. He heard her suck in a breath and the idea that she was thinking about what happened not so long ago in the grand scheme of things pleased him.

"Shit, Bonnie. You're…"

"Horny," Bonnie finished his sentence, knocking his hand from the scar. The scar didn't hurt, not anymore. But Bonnie felt a stinging when his hand lingered on her physical reminder of how they first met. She didn't want to remember that. She wanted sex. "Are we doing this or not?"

His look of reverence turned devilish.

"Turn around."

Before Bonnie could question him Kai turned her around and left her standing there, waiting for him to do something, anything. Just as she was feeling self-conscious the feather of a kiss touched the back of her neck then continued downward, tracing her spine. Goosebumps formed on Bonnie's skin and his breath began to tickle her. When he arrived at her bra Kai slowly unsnapped each hinge and took it off, throwing it to the floor along with her now forgotten dress. The cold air hit her upper body and Bonnie felt her nipples harden. His hands made a place at her hips and he continued his feather kisses down and Bonnie's breathing aligned itself with each kiss Kai took, inhaling with one and exhaling with the next. When he got to her underwear he paused and Bonnie held her breath, waiting for his next move. His tongue trailed the top of the lacy undergarments and Bonnie let out a shuddering breath. She felt sharp bites over both cheeks and she couldn't help but smile at the pinch of pain mixing with the pleasure.

Kai trailed the lace down Bonnie's legs taking them off. She was standing before him naked and Kai wanted to use his first prayer in his life to thank every deity for this gift. But there were more important things on his mind at the moment.

"Bend over," he commanded. "All the way to the bed."

He left no room for negotiation and Bonnie couldn't help herself in following his order.

"Now open your legs wider."

She did. The cool air now touched every part of her and it excited her.

"So you like it from behind, huh?" Bonnie's blunt language blighted her usual try at flirtations in bed, but she was slightly drunk and horny.

"Something like that," Kai responded before taking a long lick of her mound from behind, his tongue moving from her front to her back.

"Oh fuck," Bonnie moaned before burying her head into the bed.

Kai licked Bonnie's core with relish, moving from side to side, one out lip than the next, from back to front then front to back, making sure to snake his tongue inside her pussy every so often to fuck her with it. He would pull out and then focus back on her labia, sucking before biting hard and cooling it down with another lick. His tongue touched Bonnie's clit, lightly circling and laying pressure directly on it but Kai never gave it the full attention she wanted. She lifted her ass higher and Kai was given unencumbered access, diving in, downing all her juices that didn't claim a place on his nose and mouth. He snuck two fingers inside of her and Bonnie grunted, enjoying the new intrusion. She began to grind back on them, getting her own self off on his thick ring clad fingers. Just as she was in a groove a stream of air hit her clitoris and Bonnie jerked and Kai's fingers landed that perfect spot and Bonnie shrieked before whispering Kai's name under her breath. Kai maneuvered himself underneath Bonnie and clamped his lips around her sensitive clit and Bonnie rocked back harder, faster, getting herself closer and closer to the orgasm she had desperately wanted for some time. His tongue then swirled around her nub, faster and faster until it matched her pace, then Kai pressed down on the bundle of nerves with the flat side of his tongue and hooked his fingers at the same time, sending Bonnie over the edge, her orgasm releasing over Kai.

Kai greedily swallowed everything she offered, gathering any stray drops on his tongue. Bonnie's knees were weak and he held steady. He dislodged himself from beneath her and rose, standing up tall behind her. Kai pulled Bonnie up and she fell back into him, trying to catch her breath while regaining her footing. She turned around and smiled at his shiny face. She swiped some of her wetness onto her fingers and offered it to him. Kai sucked Bonnie's fingers into his mouth, cleaning them of its substance. His eyes closed and he moaned, enjoying her taste. When Bonnie pulled her fingers out of his mouth Kai licked his lips, enjoying as much of as he could. The act sent a jolt down to her core and Bonnie reached up, crossing her arms behind Kai's head. His hands trailed down Bonnie's back, over her ass, and onto her thighs before he lifted her up, her legs circling around him. He carried her to the side of the bed and watched as she moved to the middle. Kai saw hunger in Bonnie's eyes as he removed his clothes one item at a time until he was just as naked as she was, his arousal quite obvious. It flashed in Bonnie's mind as her eyes traced the definition and muscles in his body that being out of the prison world did him a lot of good. Her focus on his more adult body came to an end when Kai was on top of her, capturing her lips in another greedy kiss. Bonnie moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and opened her legs wide. Kai slid in between, collecting new wetness on his length, rubbing her clit and getting Bonnie even more turned on. When she had enough of the new foreplay Bonnie took Kai's cheeks in between her hands and smushed his face together, making sure he was looking only at her.

"Fuck me. Now."

"A demanding drunk. Nice." Kai winked before aligning himself up to her entrance and with one swift thrust pushed inside all the way to the hilt. Bonnie's wanton moan hardened him further and he had to calm himself before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Bonnie opened her legs wider and he went even deeper, earning a small cry of pleasure from the beautiful woman underneath him. Kai didn't let Bonnie get into a comfortable rhythm, going from long smooth strokes that created the deepest scratches down his back to rapid staccato strokes that had her thrusting back into him, her hands clawing his ass insisting that he go even deeper.

Kai moved his head down and swallowed a dark brown nipple, biting into the erect flesh, earning a curse from Bonnie's mouth. He soothed it with his tongue before biting it again, harder this time, and again used his tongue to wipe the pain away. He then sucked on it, making it nice and hard before moving to the previously neglected nipple, repeating the process, biting then licking, biting and sucking.

Bonnie's body was sensitive. She was so close, her orgasm almost on her. His fervent attention to her nipples made several more whispers of his name escape her mouth and despite her normal feelings for him, it felt so good, too good to her. When the long smooth strokes ended and he began pounding into her as fast as he could she knew he was close too, and she used her inner muscles to tighten herself around him. It was Kai's turn to cry out her name, and Bonnie grinned, self-satisfied.

Kai held out his fingers to her and Bonnie got them wet, faint traces of herself still on them. When he was satisfied he removed them from her mouth and placed them on her clit, rubbing fast circles over it. That was all it took as her back arched and Bonnie screamed, Kai's name reverberating around the room while the sound of glass breaking and car alarms blared outside. He pumped through her orgasm, letting her enjoy wave after wave of pleasure until he fell over the edge as well, four last well place thrusts and he was spilling inside her, coating her with his seed. Exhausted, Kai fell into her, nuzzling her neck, tasting the saltiness of her sweat on her skin. Their heavy breaths drowned out the alarms on the street as they were frozen to their ending spots. Bonnie cautiously ran one set of fingers through his damp hair as the other felt over the tired muscles of his back.

"We're not done yet, Bon," Kai whispered into her skin.

 _Good_ was on the tip of her tongue but Bonnie settled for a sated smile.

###

 _Music ran through the chilly night air doing its best to reach the stars above. The tables sprinkled outside the barn was filled during the meal and toast parts of the reception but now they were empty as everyone danced. The bride and groom's large smiles filled Bonnie's heart with happiness. So too did seeing Elena and Damon cutting the proverbial rug and Caroline and Stefan enjoying their awkward movements slightly off beat. Bonnie was happiest for Matt, dancing with a girl she had learned just today was the apparently not dead child of the woman Damon killed so many years ago. His smile almost matched the groom and Bonnie wanted it to stay there forever. She could even smile at Tyler and Liv shyly talking by the barn._

 _All in all it was a good night._

 _Except that she was one of the few still sitting at a table, by herself, watching the couples being couplely._

 _Bonnie sipped the bubbly champagne, her second glass of the evening. At the very least she considered getting drunk on good alcohol to be better than nothing. Her right leg crossed over the left and her eyes went back to looking at the fringes of the vast field, the third time it had done so that night._

" _Aren't we a couple of loners?"_

 _Green eyes roll as Bonnie's body tensed slightly at the sound of the voice. She wasn't afraid of Kai and was more than capable of holding her own against him; the tiny burn scar to the bottom of his chin displayed her best work of trying to melt his face off. But she still didn't like him. He was a gnat to her now, always around, always annoying, and making her paranoid that she'll run into him at the worst possible moments. Her sigh loud in both sets of ears ears and while a frown colored her face, his patented smirk framed his._

" _I thought we got passed this Bonnie." Kai's gray eyes sparkled but Bonnie shook her head from side to side, more from his audaciousness then his statement._

" _We will never be passed everything that happened Kai. Don't think because I haven't tried to kill you recently that I'm okay with you."_

" _That's why I like you Bon. You're blunt with your feelings." His mouth continued to smirk but there was disappointment in his eyes that flashed away before it can register anywhere else. Kai peers down into his own flute glass of champagne and he can feel Bonnie's glare as if it was the deep burning underneath his skin the day after the rave he showed up at her dorm room trying to apologize again._

 _The two fell in an odd silence and Bonnie's eyes went back to her observing beyond the dancing couples._

" _Looking for someone?"_

" _No." Bonnie cringed at the speed of her answer and she felt the heat of his gaze on her._

" _You're looking for your little boyfriend. You know, I didn't expect him to bolt after helping him save you."_

 _The stories of the day she almost committed suicide and what really happened are fresh in Bonnie's mind._

" _You think being a good person for one time in your life makes up for the hell you put me through over there?"_

" _No, Bonnie, it doesn't." Their eyes caught as she sipped on her glass of champagne. "But I want to make it up to you."_

" _I don't know how many times I have to tell you but you can't." Bonnie threw back the rest of the bubbly drink and began to look around for the one of the numerous waiters walking the grounds. She needed more alcohol if she had to be saddled with Kai._

" _Dammit Bonnie, why can't you just let me try?"_

" _Because I don't want to!"_

 _Eyes turned towards them including some from the dance floor._

" _Look, Bon," Kai leaned over the table, trying desperately to get closer to her, "I'm not the same guy you met over there in 1994."_

" _And I'm not the same girl either." Bonnie returned the gesture. They were mere inches from one another and in any other circumstance people would assume they were lovers about to share a kiss._

" _We're able to coexist in the same town. Isn't that enough Kai?"_

 _A joyous yelp interrupted Kai's response and the two turned towards the direction of the sound. Elena had her arms around a man's neck while Damon stood awkwardly by. Bonnie inhaled deeply as the man lifted his head and Jeremy's smile came into view. She blinked and braced herself for an onslaught of feelings she was sure was going to come, only before they could Jeremy held out his arm and a red haired woman strolled to his side, standing into his body, shaking Elena's hand._

" _That little piece of shit," Bonnie heard Kai mumble from behind at the same time she realized that Elena and Damon were staring at her. She looked away, only to find Caroline and Stefan's eyes on her. She glanced back at Jeremy to see him looking at her, sheepishness written on his face. Their eyes held one another until Alaric and Jo walked up on Jeremy, Alaric clapping him on the back before the two embraced in a hug._

 _The minor interruption from the bride and groom was the perfect time to get away and Bonnie did so, weaving in between tables, holding her red dress slightly up so the bottom didn't scrape the ground. When she got to the dark side of the barn she broke out into a run, stopping after she was several yards from the front of the old farm building, standing next to a tree. She leaned against it, her dress no longer a concern, and told herself to breath, trying to regain control of her emotions and pretending that no one saw her minor freak out._

 _The cool air settled on her skin and Bonnie could practically feel the rustle of the leaves in the tree. Nature was talking to her but she didn't know if she wanted to talk back. Seeing Jeremy was not unexpected. Elena had told her earlier that he was on his way back to Mystic Falls for Alaric's wedding. It was her feelings that surprised her. Or rather lack of them. She expected to feel a rise of excitement and joy when she saw him, the desire to rush into his arms and kiss him madly._

 _She didn't feel any of that. And that scared her. For so many years she put Jeremy on a pedestal, doing everything, even dying, in his name. He came first in her life. The fact that a few months could pass and he wouldn't hold that status with her was unsettling. Logically she knew it was bound to happen. But in real time it unnerved her. And she had to get away from him._

 _Plus, seeing your first long term boyfriend with another person was never fun. No matter what._

 _The band had played two songs and a speech had been made before Bonnie thought about returning. She made to leave when a champagne filled glass popped in front of her eyes. Bonnie grabbed it and Kai materialized in front of her._

" _Thought you could use this." His smile was sincere and Bonnie surprised herself by returning it._

" _Thanks." She gulped down the liquid in three quick gulps._

" _Easy there tiger."_

" _Didn't I tell you I can hold my drink? I don't need you looking after me."_

 _Kai held his hands up in mock surrender._

" _You were funny back there, running away like a worm trying to escape a precocious kid wanting to light it on fire."_

 _The two stared at one another, Bonnie in disbelief and Kai in satisfaction._

" _I haven't had enough alcohol for this conversation."_

 _Bonnie rubbed her arms in an attempt to shoo the goosebumps away. She looked behind her around the tree, hearing the slight crunch of footsteps, but there was no one there._

" _You're cold," Kai inquired, a small frown on his face. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. It was too big for her, draping over her body in the most unflattering of ways. But it was warm and comfortable and Bonnie closed it around her, enjoying the heat it brought her._

" _Josie's about to throw that flower thing in all you girls' faces. If you want to join in that is."_

" _You mean she's about to throw the bouquet?"_

" _You say tomato. I say she's about to hurl a bunch of flowers into your faces so all of you can pretend you won't end up a single old spinster."_

 _Bonnie laughed despite herself. Maybe she did have too much to drink tonight. She moved her feet, one small step after the other, until on the third she lost her balance and slipped. Kai caught her just in time and pulled her up to him, their chests touching. Kai could feel Bonnie's breath on his face and could see her green eyes despite the darkness. He liked this. This is where he wanted to be only it would be a cold day in hell before he told anyone of his desire for the Bennett witch._

" _I don't really want to go back to the reception." He could barely hear her voice and she was right in front of him. He pushed a stray curl behind her ear and swore he saw her shiver._

" _I could take you home." He spoke with a quiet awkwardness, as if this new role didn't fully situate him just yet._

 _Bonnie hesitated. "I came with Elena and Damon."_

" _I'll tell them I'm taking you home."_

 _Bonnie took a deep breath and Kai could feel the rise and fall of her breasts. He desired to look down, behold them even more so then he did throughout the entire ceremony when he couldn't take his eyes off of her from across the aisle. But her eyes captivated him, kept him in place. He wanted to keep looking in them, searching them for something he wasn't sure he'd ever find from her._

 _Bonnie inhaled deeply again and took a step back. Kai missed her body next to his and fought the urge to pull her back into his grasp._

" _I don't want to go back to the boardinghouse. I may not have vampire hearing but I can tell when everyone else is having sex."_

 _Kai looked down. Thinking about Bonnie and sex was not a good option for him right now. She had finally dropped her guard around him. The last thing he needed to do was raise it back up._

" _And you're sure as hell not taking me to Grams' house. She probably has a ward on the property ready to go off just for you." Kai watched Bonnie's first genuine smile of the evening. His memories of the woman may not have been great, but they brought Bonnie pleasure._

" _What about your own home?"_

" _No." Another quick answer. "It was…sold. Awhile ago." Bonnie offered no other information and Kai didn't pry. She pulled the suit jacket further around her and he had a flash of tying the arms behind her, putting her in a makeshift straight jacket. A few months ago he would have been obsessed with that image. Now it touched on a desire but the thought left him freely._

" _I could take you back to my place." Kai's suggestion was met with wild green eyes. "I'll let you have the bed and I'll take the couch. Or leave. You can hide out from everyone there."_

" _Why?" Confusion was ripe in Bonnie's voice._

" _Because." It was his only response._

 _Bonnie looked over Kai, from head to toe, like he was a peculiar art exhibit that she needed to analyze fully before deciding if she liked it or not._

" _I don't know which Kai scares me more—the one from 1994 or the one in front of me now."_

 _He stepped forward and took a chance by wrapping one arm around her, pulling Bonnie closer to him. She didn't fight him and he took it as a sign to continue on._

" _Killer Kai from 1994 is gone. At least when I'm around you he is."_

" _And everyone else?"_

 _He shrugged._

" _Why, Kai?"_

" _Because."_

 _He took a chance and his hand cupped her face, his thump tracing half of her cupid's bow lips. He leaned down, their mouth mere millimeters away from one another. His lips grazed hers and she surprised him by leaning up to meet him. They were so close, just seconds away from one another, when an eruption of cheers broke out, the crash of symbols going off in the celebratory night air, and Bonnie pulled away. She looked away in an attempt to hide the flush in her face._

" _Okay."_

" _Okay?"_

" _Yeah, okay Kai. I'll take the bed and you the couch. And promise you won't suck the magic out of the ward I'll put around the door."_

 _If this was what needed to happen for Bonnie to come home with him, he would take it._

" _Promise. Scout's honor." Kai winked and Bonnie issued another heavy sigh._

" _I'm making a big mistake."_

 _Kai wanted to smile but instead kept his face neutral. He left the left side of his mouth form a half smile to reassure her._

" _I need to get my purse," Bonnie stated and made to walk off before Kai grabbed her. For the first time she didn't jerk away from his touch._

" _I'll get your purse." Kai said, speaking rapidly. He pulled away from her. "You stay here and I'll get your purse." He reasoned with himself that if Bonnie went back to the reception she'll tell her friends what she was about to do and they would reason with her to not do it. He couldn't have that. He walked off, looking over his shoulder for a few steps before he disappeared in the darkness._

 _Bonnie watched him as he walked away from her. This was crazy, irresponsible. The Bonnie of a year ago would never go home with a guy like Kai, even if it was just to crash at his place. But she meant what she said and she had changed. She had grown up. And maybe Current Bonnie would go home with reformed psychopath Kai to crash at his place. Besides, she'd put up an extra ward, one hidden deep in Emily's grimoire no one else knew about. He wouldn't be able to get pass that._

 _Bonnie crossed her hands in front of her. With the extra layer of clothing she was finally enjoy the cool late spring breeze and she peered up into the sky. It was clear and Bonnie could see the universe everywhere she looked. She closed her eyes and let the power of the stars wash into her, powering her magic. It was like a high and if she were alone in the woods she would take the opportunity to uproot a tree or create a windstorm, just to let a bit of the power out. But for now she enjoyed the natural buzz._

" _Kai, Bonnie? Really?" Jeremy's voice knocked Bonnie out of her spell and she turned to look at his scowl and matching livid eyes._

" _Jeremy, hey."_

" _What are you doing with him, Bonnie? Don't you know how dangerous he is?"_

" _Wait a minute. I'm the one person who knows exactly how dangerous Kai can be!"_

" _Then why are you going home with him?" Bonnie's mouth gaped opened, her eyes growing big and severe._

" _What's her name?"_

 _Jeremy looked down and played with a rock by his foot before answering._

" _Ashley. That's not the point Bonnie."_

" _It is the point, Jer. You've moved on. And that's okay." Bonnie tried to smile and the fell half-hearted. She may have realized her feelings for Jeremy weren't what they once were, but that didn't make this conversation any less easy. "And we need to have the official breakup talk while you're in town. But we're different. In different places. You're with someone new." Bonnie stopped, her head looking behind her. There was no one there but she could feel Kai's magic and knew he would appear soon. And the thought didn't upset her as she would have expected._

" _And you can't tell me what I can and cannot do and with whom. Goodnight Jeremy."_

 _Bonnie walked away, satisfaction running through her. She could feel Jeremy's eyes but she refused to turn around. Her heel caught in a raised root and she tripped, but firm arms were there to catch her before she fell. Kai materialized before her eyes, a big smile on his face._

" _So now you're a stumbling drunk. Nice. I can put my hands all over you and you'll be appreciative about it. In more ways than one."_

" _Shut up Kai."_

 _He laughed and ushered her to his car. The drive from the barn to his apartment wasn't long but it was silent, Kai sneaking looks every so often while Bonnie gazed up at the night sky. When they arrived he helped her out the car and Kai led Bonnie into his home, watching her as she looked around at the surprisingly modern design. Her eyes ended on his and they held each other in place. Bonnie smiled and Kai was utterly captivated and was finally released from her trance when she cleared her throat. He blinked in succession a few times, his cheeks growing rosy from minor embarrassment._

" _Uh, so, bedroom is directly down the hall. Yell if you need something." Kai placed her purse down on a table and made to go to the kitchen when Bonnie stepped in the way. Her eyes were bright, clear, and focused._

" _Do you want something Bon?"_

 _Her answer was a kiss, lips trapped within each other. It was sweet, something Kai never knew he could like so much. Yet sweet kisses from Bonnie Bennett was everything he didn't know he wanted from when he first laid his eyes on her in the prison world, a tiny sun-kissed witch sitting in a great green woods, trying with all her might to make the wick on a candle ignite. At the time he was excited in every way possible—the first person he sees after 18 years alone was a beautiful woman trying to perform magic. She represented something he had never had before, hope. But after seeing her fight and stand up for herself, break down and rise from the ashes like a phoenix, being in her light was the only thing that mattered. And that included the sweet kiss she was giving him now._

 _Bonnie pulled away and Kai watched her open her eyes, half-lidded with what Kai dared not hope was desire._

" _I still hate you." The statement was loud and clear and echoed in the quiet apartment._

" _I know."_

" _But my ex-boyfriend is back in town with a new girlfriend and I don't feel the way I expected to."_

" _So, revenge sex? I'll take it." Kai went in for another kiss and Bonnie returned it for several moment before pushing him back. He pressed his forehead against hers and laughed. Never did he think he'd get this from her but here he was._

" _More like I'm horny and you're hot." Bonnie laughed at her own frankness. She liked Current Bonnie very much. "This is a one-time offer. Take it or leave it." Bonnie pulled away from Kai and he watched her swinging hips head towards his bedroom door. Ever since he got to this town he heard everyone go on about Elena and Caroline, how Bonnie was the timid, shy one that wasn't experienced. Yet here she was knowing exactly how to wrap him around her finger. And he loved it._

 _He ran up and grabbed her by the waist, turning her around. He looked for signs of hesitation, of her being inebriated but she wasn't. She really could hold her alcohol. She impressed him even more. He leaned down and took possession of her mouth, kissing her deeply, his tongue dipping and diving within her warm lips._

 _With the flick of his wrist he opened his bedroom door and led her inside._

###

The morning sun came strong through the closed blinds, lighting a way across Bonnie's face. She tried blocking it with her arm, but her attempt only somewhat worked and she turned over, bumping into a hard body on her side. Her eyes opened to reveal Kai, his hair sticking out in a million places, his arm underneath his own head as an addition pillow. The scene in front of her was cute, Bonnie couldn't deny, and she lightly raked her fingers through his brown locks, trying to get the silky strands back to its original place.

He moaned and Bonnie kept running her fingers through his hair, messaging his scalp every so often.

"I'm not letting you leave this bed if you keep this up." Kai opened his eyes with a sleepy smile on his face and he wiggled closer to Bonnie, his face leaning against her chest.

"You only did that to get closer to my breasts."

"And it worked. Can't argue with success."

"Jackass." But Bonnie kept with her ministrations as Kai slipped his hands around her back, pulling her closer. The position they were in was comfortable and they stayed that way in the deceptive quiet. There were lawns being mowed and cars starting but their sounds were distant. This was the type of quiet they had yearned for while stuck in the prison world and they were here experiencing it together.

"I should get back to the boarding house," Bonnie said but didn't move. Kai pulled her in closer.

"And do a successful walk of shame as well."

"You do know we're in a different century right? The idea of a walk of shame is in and of itself sexist, particularly because it only pertains to women. Why don't we ever say a man is doing the walk of shame?"

"Look who's learning from her women's lib classes?" Bonnie felt Kai's smile in the middle of her chest and she took one hand and slapped him across the back hard. He yelped before lowering his head down and biting Bonnie's upper abdomen. She screeched and again hit him, this time on his shoulder as hard as she could.

"Fuck! You bit me!"

"You hit me."

Bonnie scoffed. "Every time I think you've actually changed you do something to remind me who you really are." She tried to pull away, pushing on his chest to get away from him but Kai held strong, pulling her back into his orbit. They landed into a role reversal, Kai looking up into Bonnie's eyes. Both green and gray were intense, scowls on each face, until Kai broke out into his standard wide cheeky smile.

"Stay."

"Why, so you can bite me again?"

"I'll bite you until you beg me to stop if you want." He licked at his bite, his tongue soothing the stinging, and continued up, tracing the underside of her breast.

"You should stay," Kai began again, "because we had fun last night." He continued up, sucking in a nipple, his tongue moving back and forth before biting it just hard enough where he heard Bonnie hiss before an inadvertent moan released from her lips this time.

"You should stay," Kai said as he kissed his way to Bonnie's other breasts and began tracing the areola, his tongue leaving it to suck and nibble on the nipple, making it erect before lightly blowing on it and getting another moan out of Bonnie, "because I make a killer breakfast."

He flipped them over, Bonnie's back now to the bed with Kai on top of her and he began a slow trail of kisses up her neck, under her jaw, and finally ending behind her ear before sucking on her earlobe. He enjoyed the way she pulled his hair yet kept his head close to her and how she opened her legs just enough where he was able to fit himself in between them. They were now eye level and when he finally left her ear he enjoyed seeing the desire and pleasure on her face.

"You should stay because you want to Bonnie." His voice was husky and when Bonnie opened her eyes she saw lust in his.

"I—"

"You hate me. I know." Kai traced his thumb lightly across her face ending with her lips. "That doesn't mean you can't like this." He dived down and kissed her deeply, no preamble and exploratory kisses needed anymore. Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled her hips up into him, her clit touching his dick just right that little shocks of pleasure shot through her. When she began to move faster Kai stopped his movements, pulling away from her and Bonnie followed wanting to continue the kiss. Their breaths were just heavy enough where their breathing was the loudest thing in the room, draining out the outside world.

"Ok," Bonnie agreed and her smile matched Kai's Cheshire cat grin.

"But that better be one hell of a breakfast."

* * *

 **AN: I was going for that post merge, 'OMG Bonnie B. is the best and I have to apologize for what I did but she hates me and that makes me kinda sad' Kai. Don't know if I got that here. But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


End file.
